


First Time

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward First Times, Gen, Or Is It?, Other, i swear it's not what you think, like really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase wasn't expecting her first time to go quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever challenge me.

"Chiron, this...this is so wrong."

Annabeth couldn't believe they were doing this. It was terrible. It was horrifying. Her first time shouldn't have been like this. She'd been told to expect discomfort, but this was nothing like she'd been expecting. Chiron was gentle with her, guiding her through it, but Annabeth was still having a hard time accepting this situation she'd found herself in.

"I c-can't...I can't do this. I should have asked someone else to help me buy my first bra."

**Author's Note:**

> Gotcha.


End file.
